


Starving: Phan

by spacedoutphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedoutphan/pseuds/spacedoutphan
Summary: No one grows up and says 'i want to be a stripper'.Daniel Howell or Benny as hes more commonly known is working for minimum wage at a local strip joint on the outskirts of the grimy part of London. He doesn't expect to become the kind of person you hear about in storys but Phil Lester changes that.





	1. XNXX

The club was booming with noise outside the large satin curtains of the dressing rooms. The beat of the music doing nothing to calm the pace of Dan's heart.

He was tired, ready to leave and though the nights barely started. He'd already been called for a lap dance by the creepy old man he'd had to tell off last week for groping his dick.

"Benny, you're on in five" Gary, the owner of the shit show, called. Gary wasn't very young, about 30, the business being his fathers before he passed. He was an okay guy but all he seemed to care about was ways to get money. Dan and the other dancers always felt like toys rather than people but when you're low enough to be a stripper that didn't matter too much.

Dan rose from his feet putting on a touch up to the glossy pink sheen he coated his lips with. The robe he wore was cheap fake silk, underneath a skin-tight lingerie set that cut into the tops of his thick toned thighs.

The lace was a baby pink lined with ebony silk a black choker around his long neck. The pink made his tan skin pop and his shaven limbs glow under the lights that flashed to the beat of the song. He was performing one of his favorite routines the song one he didn't think was very strip club but the beat had his body moving swiftly and heart thrum in ecstasy.

"Please welcome. Benny!" (Start the song pls)

He heard hoots and hollers as the lights went dark blacking out the room. He stepped on getting into position. The lights flicked on with the beat and Dan flaunted around the stage avoiding the silver pole that glittered in the middle of the stage. He toed off the shoes effortlessly setting them to the side as the song began.

Dan threw his hips around a bit flaunting his round ass and thick thighs that were still hidden under the robe that he slipped down over his shoulders, looking at a few of the men through his thick lashes over to them.

"Take it off already" a man shouted and he laughed. Horny fucking old men. He sauntered around dipping and gyrating until the robe was off and the heat from the lights clashed against his exposed skin. Men whistling and throwing money over the stage. Dan dropped down on the stage in front of a younger man who looked too scared to be here. "Hey, sweetheart, enjoying the show" The green of the boy's eyes widened as he nodded. Dan chuckled before hopping off the stage walking around the dirty floor, hands running over the shoulders of some of the men before he dropped into the lap of customer he recognized partly but knew tipped well. "enjoying the show sir?" He asked sultry and low in an overly breathy voice, hips swaying to the beat of the song. The man groaned "Fuck, you're beautiful, so young wanna fuck your boy pussy" Dan was slightly disgusted and pulled away after the man tucked a hundred into the band of his panties. He climbed smoothly back onto the stage the beat thrumming loud as he danced scanning the crowd until his eyes caught a man in the back. He leaned against the asphalt pillars in the back.

He had a drink in hand his black suit out of place and his smirk gave Dan the boost he needs to walk to the pole. The metal was cool his damp hands sliding against it as he slid down. He was too weak to hold himself on it or do anything fancy but he knew just how to grind because the crowd was loving it but he was loving the feeling of that man in the back, sipping his cocktail looking well under the light from what Dan could see.

The song ended and Dan collected his earnings a few men coming to compliment him. Some were sweet and made Dan blush but others had him holding down rancid bile threatening to spew out his mouth. Although he was a stripper Dan was quite awkward. Gary often told him to be more out there and maybe he'd make more but Dan really hated talking to the strangers and ironically enough didn't enjoy being complimented so much on something other than his dancing. 

"Benny is here for the rest of the night! His VIP lap dances price is 60£ and public dance is 40£"

Dan sighed he's begged and begged for a better price he wasn't a cheap whore he'd say but Gary would just remind him though he was the cheapest he was most requested and made more money for the house than most. Which was true but didn't fix the swell of reminding that he was but a toy, a public toy for people to use and gawk at. 

Dan had done about three lap dances publicly not one VIP. Dan hated public because it was a quick grind and tease in the shitty bar chair while everyone watched. The VIP was in the back a gold and white room where he could at least get away from the overly loud thrumming of whatever shitty song played. 

He wrapped back in his robe changed into a one-piece pink set with a D ring pink choker and garters around his thighs. "You've got a customer Benny. VIP in three" Samantha, Garys manager said. She was, quite frankly, a heartless bitch, having worked in the same spot Dan did you'd think she has some respect but she sneered and degraded the dancers more than anyone. 

Dan powdered his face with translucent powder the mask the sheen of sweat from his brow before collecting himself moving to the room he did VIP in finding it strangely empty. "We've changed you're the room he requested the lounge room," Samantha said making Dan jump. This man was going to be one of those then, to rich to have basic respect. 

The floor was cold against his bare feet as he entered the room shutting the curtain behind him. He was suddenly greeted by the tall looming figure of the man he's seen in the back of the club earlier.

"Hello, Benny" The man's voice was smooth and Dan was nervous he was almost never nervous because he never has these weird moments where he wasn't dancing in a different head space but here he'd feel vulnerable and anxious. The man took his hands from the pocket of his trousers and turned to Dan the dark lights of the room not masking the crystal blue of those eyes. They took Dan by shock leaving him breathless and admiring the coal-colored quiff and high cheekbones of this man. "Hello, you've requested me?" Dan said and the man smirked.

"Yes. How much is it to fuck you lovely" Dan blushed because it wasn't often he was asked to be fucked by anyone who wasn't over 40. "Uhm, 100 for an hour it's a 10 dollar fee for any time over an hour." He muttered. The man stepped closer. "How does 500 sound dear"Dan's eyes widened that was more than he made in a night. "Y-You don't have to pay that much" Dan stumbled out and the man laughed. "I've never seen a stripper so... vulnerable. You seem timid, scared." Dan felt exactly like he was describing. "let's get to the point here. You're the most gorgeous boy I've seen in a while and it's truly a shame to see you selling yourself out though I enjoy you using your beauty." Dan flushed barely noticeable under the red lights. "You don't think you're beautiful though, I can tell" the man was close now Dan could feel his breath against his neck. "My names Phil, but I prefer whatever you'd like to call me sweetheart." No one ever gave him choices and none one ever felt so smooth and crisp as Phil did against him. "i-is daddy okay?" Dan stumbled. "Just fine, was hoping you were a daddy kinda boy, sweetheart." Phil's hands found themselves home against Dan's hips his lips pressed firmly to Dan sensitive neck. Dan gasped faintly when Phil's teeth scraped against his collar bone his long pale fingers undoing his robe. "Sensitive neck baby?" Phil teased and Dan nodded. Foreplay hadn't been this good in a while so dan was relishing in the slight intimacy he was receiving from the man. "Y-you can't leave any marks" Dan remembered and he felt Phil's chest vibrate with a hum of acceptance. "So sad wanted to see that pretty little neck just covered" Phil all but growled and Dan shook with anticipation.

Dan squeaked making Phil chuckle when large hands gripped the backs of his smooth creamy thighs lifting him off the hard floor. He clutched the broad shoulders that carried him letting his hands admire the expensive fabric under his touch. Phil laid Dan down with a gentleness he wasn't used to. His finger fumbled a bit and he tucked them under the band of Dan's lingerie. "Can you give me a show baby?" Phil muttered into the shaven skin of Dan's chest as he pressed feather light kisses to it. Dan smiled. Dan was a man of few talents and even fewer good ones but putting on a show was the one he held at utmost pride. Phil shifted off him letting Dan sit up and take to the floor. "Strip for me love. Make it worth my money" Phil said letting his eyes rake over Dan's body. And although Dan was a confident dancer there was something about being under such a beautiful gaze that had put more pressure on him and his heart, in turn, was thrumming against the cage of his ribs. 

Dan honed in on the music that bumped softly outside. It wasn't one he could really do anything to. He made his way to the sound system of the room and turned on the radio.

 

The song was slow and sad but erotic and sensual, just like Dan liked them. It flowed smoothly out the speakers and into the room. He swayed almost timidly in front of Phil just out of touch shaking his curls before moving closer sauntering pressing onto the rough fabric of Phil's pants just as the song said"Fingers walk your thigh" He moved to place himself in Phil's lap letting the mans large hands wrap around his thin waist. 

He slowly began pulling the clothes from his shoulder letting each movement fall to the move of the song. He pulled away when the song sped up turning to drop the rest of the clothes back turned to let Phil admire his bare ass. He spun back around before he let the nakedness get to him. He let himself pull on the end of Phil's shirt slowly unbuttoning it. "You're absolutely immaculate," Phil said to him a blush threatened to blossom that rose red onto his cheeks but he was to distracted when he was suddenly pushed onto his back. Dan didn't complain as Phil undressed above him. He almost reached out to touch the milky skin and let his fingers run through the splattered places of hair or trace the many freckles but it felt way to intimate already. Phil was paying to be here he wasn't anything but some money.

Phil fumbled with his belt a bit before his pants dropped and he was stood in black boxers. Dan took this as a moment to show off. He sat up looking into Phils eyes before hooking his fingers into the band of Phil's boxers. Dan almost gasped when Phil was exposed, Dan didn't expect him to look good and having a weirdly almost beautiful cock in accompany. Phil was long and thick and for Dan, this was a rare thing to have so how was he to resist.

He leaned forward testing the water by letting his smooth tongue run lightly in a feather-like stroke across the dusted pink tip. Phil hummed, the noise high in his throat but still deep and rumbly. He moved back in the press kissed down the shaft like he was scoping out the land before exploring, creating his own topography of his dick. From the length to the swell, Dan took the tip in his mouth. He swirled his tongue relishing in the sweet and salty taste of a proper dick. He prepared his throat breathing through his nose deep before engulfing Phil's cock. His lips stretched around the sheer girth. His lips dragging up and down, he felt Phil's fingers rub across his baby soft cheek and stroke his bone under where his chocolate brown eyes were watering. "Pull off love" Dan hesitantly leaned back at his words grinning at the line of spit connecting to Phil's ruby tip. "You're so good at that dear but to be blunt. I need your ass." 

Dan gawked for a second before rising from his knees which were red from pressing into the hard floors. "How do you want me" Dan all but whispered into the room the deep red lighting setting a sensual and dangerous glow that made him all the more rilled. His lips felt swollen and stretched the way he liked as Phil smiled leaning in kissing him roughly and laying him back onto the smooth covers of the bed below them.

"I'm in control now okay pumpkin" Dan was already feeling himself slip into his submissive place just by the tone of the asserting question. He doesn't dare say a word as Phil rummaged through the pocket of his jacket off to the corner where he had been discarded before Dan had even arrived. "Gonna open you up. Watch you moan on my fingers" 

He gasped when he felt Phil's nimble fingers wet and drenched in cool lube press against the hot rink of muscled between his spread legs. "You don't call me Phil from here on okay. I'm you're dominant not your partner" Normally these words would sting but they send tendrils of pleasure to his cock. 

Phil's finger pressed passed his rim entering the silky walls and Phil's pink lips attached to his neck kissing the places that made Dan squirm like he'd made his own map much like Dan had done. Dan whimpered when he realized he was just laying their eyes wide and fixed on Phil's shoulders that flexed with the strain of holding him up. A second and third finger easily slipped in and Dan was real whimpering borderline moans but not quite. He could feel Phil brushed near his bundle of nerves that he knew would drag the first moan from him. 

"I think we're all good here," Phil said voice deep and sultry as he latched to Dan's lips again moving back to open a condom and roll it over the impressive size he had. He leaned into another kiss, and Dan never let them kiss him even though most didn't want to. 

But Phil felt different and he said this was for him. the blunt tip of Phil's cock against his empty hole made him whimper. He finally moaned, loud and drawn out when Phil tugged his thighs to his hip and lifted him up into his chest letting Dan basically slide onto his cock. The stretch was sweet and Dan was moaning out "Fuck, big, god" He was at a loss for words sex hadn't felt this good in a while and he was screwing at least three men a week. 

"M-move" He moaned a gentle slap was put against his cheek "Watch your place kitten" Dan's eyes almost rolled back I'd been years since he's been called that and as weird as it was as it made his cock twitch roughly. "Hm, like that do we. Like being called kitten. Tell me are you a good kitty or a little slutty kitty."

Dan moaned because fuck Phil knew just what to say as he began softly moving his thickness dragging against Dan's slick walls. "Y-yes" He muttered out in pleasure and reply. Phil raised his eyebrows still letting Dan clutch him as he fucked softy at an angle. "Hm, I see. God, you feel good" Phil all but grumbled into Dan's ear. 

He picked up the pace letting Dan fall back onto the bed not releasing his legs. He wanted to see Dan's freckle spattered back arched off the bed. The sound of skin slap "Fuck kitty you feel so good, so tight. Always opening it for other men but they've got nothing on daddy's cock huh." Dan moaned loudly and Phil laughed darkly. "Hm, oh shit baby. Look so pretty." Dan felt weird about being complemented while being fucked at his job. "You wanna ride me, baby. I feel you just begging to lose it on me" Dan moaned and nodded his face was heating up and his entire body was covering in a layer of sheeny sweat. 

"Please daddy." Dan's voice was high and embarrassing but the pulsing pleasure was too much to care. Phil didn't seem to either because he smirked and changed his angle banging roughly against Dan's prostate. Most of the time Dan would moan loud when he was asked to not because he couldn't help it but on the rare occasion he was really getting pleasure he was near screaming. Phil seemed so skilled as he grabbed Dan's wrists that clawed at his back. "Feel so good baby. you good" He asked soft and husky in Dan's ear as he continued roughly. "Yeah, Oh god you feel so good" Dan moaned and Phil continued until he was grunting "Gonna come baby" He grunted and Dan's head trashed curls sticking to his forehead. "Me too. So close. f-fuck I'm gonna come. 

Dan was almost sobbing when he felt Phil's hands on his leaking cock. He could almost feel the precum dripping from Phil into the latex. "Daddy, Da-addy" Dan choked on his words as he was hit with the force of the best orgasm he's had in a while. He clenched around Phil rolling his hips until he felt Phil tense his grip on his wrists and his warm cum fills up the condom. He let go pulling out and rolling off the bed discarding the condom. 

Dan didn't have time to bask in the afterglow because he needed Phil to leave because he knew they needed this room and it had been well over an hour. He quickly got up pulling some baby wipes from the drawer beside the bed running the cool rag across the Dan skin. He smelled and he knew it so he felt shy when Phil wrapped around him pressing kisses to his salty skin.

"You were great Dan" He complimented and Dan blushed. "Thanks, it's kinda my job" He laughed but Phil didn't. "Dan, may I ask you something," He asked pulling away from his to close embrace to let Dan pull his lingerie back on and slip the robe back onto his shoulders. "What would it take to get you to quit" 

Dan was awed. This was beyond what he worked for but Phils was above average. "I don't know" He started softly. "A better paying job where I could dance. I've always wanted to be a performer and dancing and sex are what makes me happy." He finished sort of wistfully like this was something he longed for so much. "Dan I wanna offer you something. But you'd have to stop this" Dan almost crinkled up his nose at the pure audacity but when he realized what was being said to him he almost choked. 

"Sir, I- I've never been in that sort of arrangement. I don't think I'm cut out" which was true. Back when he was still in uni he always contemplated maybe he should get one, a sugar daddy. But he knew that it would be a 50 shades of grey and his mister grey way only a figment of his imagination, besides he wasn't nearly confident enough o have a lifestyle with someone much less for sex. "You're really what I've been looking for dan. I'm leaving my card on the table. Call me if you decide or you have questions." And with that Dan was left in a room that smelled of fake cherry disinfectant and sweat.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan's way home it felt that it was longer than normal, all the things in his head seemed to shut everything out and his feet seemed to move in an apathetic pace with the foggy mix of what his brain was filtering through. The warm spring air was still nippy but he wore his jacket over his arms. The card in his pocket seemed to weigh his pocket down.  
\--  
"He paid 500 dollars for a 30-minute thing why would you think twice" Pj, his flatmate told him. Pj was a little older than Dan but all the wiser.  
His curly brown hair lay neat on his forehead and his forest green eyes shown under the thick frame of his glasses.   
"Peej I've been working at the club for three years, I can't just..." He threw himself onto the couch and groaned loudly earning an eye roll from his friend sat across from him.   
"Dan, you are getting an offer for a job were you're PAID to have safe, GOOD, sex over being touched and mocked by creepy blokes every night. Not that hard" He laughed and Dan wanted to cry because he didn't want to but oh god he did as well.  
Dan's thighs were still bruised from Phil's fingertips two days later, the marks turning angry purple on the pudgy flesh.   
Every time he saw them he was only reminded of the creme card sitting on his dresser and the dazzling blue eyes that held power over dan for a glorious hour straight.   
"Pj, I think I'm gonna do it," He said the night after he came back from work smelling like a martini that had been poured down his front, sticky and cold against his already gross skin. Pj grinned.  
It had been 4 days and he hadn't seen Phil yet but he wanted to more than he would admit, he found himself wanting to see hear him growl in his ear and feel his fingers against his skin and stare at those crystal water eyes.   
"I just don't know if I can deal with being given money and living space in exchange for some mediocre sex," he said on the third night Chris, Pj's boyfriend has decided to talk about it. "Honey, your sex is amazing. That club is nowhere near what you deserve" Chris said trying to act as neutral and let Dan decide while also telling him to fucking do it.   
Dan picked up the card after the night with the martini guy reading over the number several times before he even dared touch his phone. The shiny black letters against the mate creme read "Philip Lester, PL.co photography" with his number posted under it. He searched Phil's name soon after just to really see and what he wasn't expected was an entire wiki, websites, fan accounts, and professional headshots.   
Dan gawked at the man that he was getting offered a job for. He clicked on Phil's site, his screen filling with photography, models stood not sensually but causally in soft lighting, Phil's style seemed so flowy and yet elegant. He was unique and talented and wasn't surprised by how famous he seemed.   
He scowered the accounts that had his picture and his name finding that he did occasional streams and vlogs on a youtube channel to which held nearly 4 million subscribers. How in the fuck had Dan not known about him before?   
You'd think this would set it in stone, he'd pack up and quickly call. But anxiety seemed to pool in his chest. This meant they probably couldn't be public if they left the house Phil would probably be recognized, Dan didn't want to be in the limelight either and surely someone would find out Dan was associated with Phil. He knew how fandoms work.  
Was he ready for it though? He didn't know, yet he stilled found himself typing in that number an hour later. It rang a few times before a woman answered. "Phil Lester co, how may I 'help" She had a thick Scottish accent and she spoke quick and professional. "ello," SHe said and Dan cleared his throat of the lump that had formed. "Hi, um, I would like to speak to Phil, Phil Lester, er, please," He said hesitantly because no doubt she was about to chuckle and hang up. "What's your name?" She asked instead with the same honey tone. "Benny, or Dan, Dan Howell" He suddenly realized Phil probably didn't know his real name so why the fuck would he be in the system or whatever. "OH yes, I've been told you'd call, good to 'ave a name other than benny tho." She said and Dan wasn't sure what she meant but the ring of him being transferred beeped in his ear and he began to sweat.  
"Phil Lester, how may I assist you" The voice was smooth and sweet drastically changed to the gravely deep rumble he had while they screwed about. "Hi, uhm, it's the guy from the club," He said nervously. "Benny, yes! Actually, Dan isn't it" Phil said. "I asked the staff your real name before I left my apologies if I've overstepped"m He added politely and Dan was buzzing with anxiety. "Yeah, no it's fine," Dan assured even though he was sort of offended the club gave him his name. "So, Dan, have you called about my proposition," He asked bluntly in a velvety voice. "Uhm, yeah actually, sorry for taking so long." He felt like he was gonna implode, "No problem love, you needed time of course" He said and Dan seemed slightly more at ease upon hearing Phil wasn't impatient or cross. "Yeah, I did a little research actually." He said and the line went quiet. "Dan I understand if you don't want to be put into the scene and I promise it will be low key and I you-" I want to do it" he cut in before he hard anymore. "Oh" Phil didn't sound flat or upset, he held surprise and bubble to his words. "Yeah, I just have a few ground rules," He said gaining a bit of confidence from upon releasing the pent of impending acceptance. "Of course. Are you free tomorrow?" He asked and Dan said yes. "Great. I'll come to pick you up around 10 and we can talk about ground rules, see my house and all, get to know each other" Dan was surprised by the coincidence Phil had and it made him feel better about accepting." That works just fine" He said. They exchanged goodbyes and Dan provided his address. When he hung up the flame that was burning in him was turning to coals and he was filled with excitement and a hint of dread he was choosing to ignore.  
PJ came home later that night and Dan told him the news earning congrats and stern "Watch it" And "He better respect you" from Chris who came in half an hour after Pj. "Peej, this just feels like a new chapter," He said while searching through his closet for something that wasn't fancy but wasn't gonna make him out to be a slob.   
He found a sweater eventually soft pink and plain but formal fitting. He put on a pair of tight black jeans and his expensive boots he only wore on important occasions. Pj said he looked fine but there was something that kept making Dan look wrong. He tucked in the sweater untucked it and eventually put a white button up under it folding the collar over the neckline.   
"Dan, a black SUV is here. Guessing that's you" Dan jumped at PJs voice as he stopped the pacing had done for the last hour. "Do I look okay? I don't smell, do I? oh-"   
"Dan. Go" Pj said softly offering an encouraging smile and Dan nodded. He grabbed his wallet the keys and took a deep breath before he opened the door and stepped out into the cool spring air.   
 His heart raced as he neared the shiny sleek car. The door opened and he jumped. Phil sat smiling in the back, he had on a dark blue button up and black trousers that hugged his long legs the navy blue bringing out the blue ocean color of his eyes. "You look beautiful, come on," Phil said politely and Dan blushed as he was ushered into the car. The leather seats were cool against his fingers as he let his hands settle beside him. "So, you live in a cute house," Phil said breaking the silence "It's actually mine and my roommates. I couldn't afford it if I tried" He chuckled trying not to sound to pittyful. Phil smiled. "Are you hungry. I  can call and have something ready for us when we get there" Dan was sort of shocked as Phil non-chalantely continued to look at Dan with those eyes that made Dan's stomach roll. "No, I'm okay thank you" He muttered. "Dan, you don't have to be so nervous. It's a casual meeting nothing solid" He said setting an ahead on Dand tense shoulders. "I know sorry, I'm just nervous" I just want you to like me, he wanted to tack onto the end. "Don't be. You're beautiful, and cute and shy and I'm very excited to learn who you are Dan" He said sincerely and Dan flushed, no one ever really compliments him unless he's as work and they're all normally gross men who ask if he'll cut them a deal after. They pulled up to a large black gate and Phil got out. "Janson drives the car around back we'll walk," Phil said to the driver then looking to Dan. He offered his hand, large and pale and Dan nervously took it before he slipped out the car. Phil shut the door behind him. "You're okay with walking a bit. I just want to show you round the front."  Dan nodded and Phil said a small 'good' the gates didn't squeal like the ones in his back yard they opened smooth and sleek revealing the house behind the tall black walls.   
It was massive. Dark blue with black tar roof and a big porch both at the top and the bottom. it was barely short of a castle. But Dan's favorite part he saw was the abundance of flowered. The multicolored assortment planted tastefully around the large plot, from trees too, bushes, to shrubs they sit well taken care of and thriving. "This is the front garden.My grandmother planted all of this when she lived here now I take care of it when I can but there are a few workers to pick up what I can't do when I'm busy or away" Phil explained. "It's beautiful." Dan cooed as he admired the knock out roses beside them. Phil continued walking the dirt path fading into a beautiful cobblestone. " I ask that you don't pick anything up here. The back is more picking type" He said and Dan just nodded following him up to the large porch the door was a shade lighter than the surrounding house large windows over the front.  Phil opened the door with the many keys he had. "Welcome to my humble abode," He said casting his arm out to signal Dan to enter. " I apologize for the floors. My maids off on maternity for another week and works been hard" Dan was shocked by the shiny floor. The house seemed very sleek farmhouse type with the old wooden floors polished and basically unscuffed and the walls a very pale blue. "You must like blue" H said before he could let it roll in his head "It was my grandmothers favorite. This is the only room I kept blue" He answered and Dan sighed he was sure he was rude when he said that but Phil seemed unphased. As they left that room the house seemed to change to a more modern darker. The walls were painted a deep red and the floors were dark mahogany. "This is the guest's lounge, the main lounge is through here," He said as they stepped into a vast room with large ceilings.  A wooden black trimmed staircase led to the top where a banister blocked the high drop.  A chandelier sent light over the room but the extense half wall of windows let in sunlight. A gray couch sat on a black and white rug clear tables on eavh side and a matching coffee table sat in the middle. A massive Tv hung on the wall. Boxes sat on the fireplace that was below it. "This is my favorite room. Don't appreciate it enough" Was all he said while Dan gawked and they moved on. They moved to the kitchen, large like everything else, and through a door. "This is the maids corroder," he said motioning to the staircases three closed doors were down the hallways but Phil only turned around leading back into leaving the room and up the stairs. "My last partner hated the stairs but I think they're quite elegant," Phil said breaking the silence "They're very beautiful. Very long to"  He chuckled in an attempt to let Phil know it wasn't painstakingly awkward as he was looking like it was. "I suppose. I can carry you up them with ease though don't worry" he said with a wink. Dan blushed almost choking on his spit. They walked to the first room on the hallway at the top. The ceilings were less vast but echos still Soundex.  Few window cast light on the white walls the dark doors opened slightly. "this is my guest room. The next one over as well. They walked up a smaller flight of stairs after passing a few rooms he said were storage. The house was normal at this point the vast ceilings only looking like a normal hallway. He opened a door revealing a bedroom with only just a king-sized bed adorned with red and black sheets "This will be your room, we'll decorate as needed. Then they moved to the room beside. "This is my room, The room was huge leading onto an even bigger balcony."I ask unless I give permission don't snoop around my room" He said and Dan just nodded "Yes, sir" He said and Phil looked like he was going to say something but he just moved on. These rooms are just to my library and office. You may use the library anytime but I ask knock if i'm in my office" That wasn't to nard. Dan seemed to understand. They moved thrpugh wings of the house his grandmother built but he didn't use. Dan was sj'rised when they moved back to the dining room. No sex dungron, no red room, just a wholesome vintage homr. Dan didn't want to admit it was nice. It didn't seem as vast az they toured the living room the most extravangant. "So, thoughts" Phil asked while pouring them glasses lf rinena which made Xan giggle. He had a huge estate yet here he sat drinking ribena out kf a star wars cup he pulled from the cabinet full of colourful cups. Dan learned quickly Phil was a bit lf a nerd. He liked co,ors and games and ovies and Dan was very tempted to get into a debate on games but he chose that this was time to be proffesional. "Well, now that thats done. Can we talk about the arangment" Dan nodded "You seem like my type, i'm very thank ful for this sir" He said and Phil laughed. "Well you deserve more than that club i can garentee i'm going to treat you as well as i can" Dans heart twisted. This man had made him sob from pleaure and his finger prints were stained in bruises on his thighs but yet here he was pffering dan everything he could want.  "But, you will become my personal toy Dan. You'll do as i say when i say. I own you if you agree and you have to understand that you're leaving everything" Dan nodded in agreement at the serious tone, "I've thought about this more than i should have. I want to. I trust you" PHil offered a kind smile. "I look forward to it Dan. You seem so perfect for what i want. But you still can opt out before anything is settled." he said and Dan just nodded some more. "I've been at the club for so long i feel like leaving was leaving who i was pushed to be" He said and Phil grinned "That's amazing Dan. And although you're getting paid to do what you did there i promise this is nothing like you got there. You'll get the best treatment if you deliver as i want and i don't ask for to much"Dan shivered slightly as Phil's voice went deeper towards the end. "Thank you again sir" He said sipping his drink. "You don't have to call me sir Dan. Phil works fine for now. We'll work out what you call me later" Dan blushed. He just imagined calling Phil daddy while he rode on his cock on the soft couch of the living room. Dan bit his lip.   
\---  
Dan was offered to stay dor dinner he tried to deny but Phil was persistent. Now he sat at an oak table on the patio out back. The chairs french crafted and the ground a clean limestone "It feels so nice. Got to take in the good weather mr lester" A maid said and Dan seemed to catch on to the look she was sending him. She seemed angry, jelous perhaps. "Yeah, the flower back here are exquisite" Dan said breaking rhe intense gaze with a meaningful compliment. Phils face erupted in a smile, his eyes scrunched and his teeth showed, he was beautiful. "Thank you Dan. I can assure theres no flower more beautiful than you out here" He said and Dans mouth fell open as did the maid who huffed silently and walked away. "That was cheezy I'm sorry, Savannah just never got over the fact i hired her and her mother as simple maids. Her mother is way more kind i do assure" He said sipping the champagne from his glass. The sun had began to set casting golden light over the estate. The cheif brought out some sandwiches and water and Dan hesitantly ate. The birds chirped filling the comfortable silence. This was as close to domestic bliss Dan has come to in a while. "It's getting quite late i should probably take you home soon" Phil said. Dan nodded, he didn't want to leave, he and Phil were getting along so well, the.man was funny and intelligent and they'd apent an hour or so prior playing video games to which Dan was happiest he's been in a while. Everything became casual quickly, like it was destiny, if he believed in it. "Yeah, i had fun today Phil really. You're amazing and i don't want to screw this up." He said truthfully. Phil stood and Dan followed blushing when Phil took his hand. "I haven't been more excited to have a new arrangement in a while. You're truly something Dan" Dan looked down the lights from the garden lamps illuminated the patio. He felt like this was overly cliche but he didn't care his hand was still in Phils cool grip, there eyes met and Dan blinked before realizing Phil had pulled him closer. Dan was hesitant but he leaned forward dropping his head to Phils shoulder in a warming embrace. Phils thick arms circling him his shoulder pressed against his cheek. Phil smelled like tasteful Cologne. The kind called ocean waves or something. It was comforting reminding him of who he was with. Phils hands moved to his head and he felt the nimble fingers brush curls from his forehead. "You want to stay for a movie?" He asked. Dan pulled back "Really?" He didn't want Phil to feel forced to keep him around tonight. "Yeah, get to know each other even more" Dan giggled, "Yeah, i would like that" They pulled away slowly. "Come along then.I have a cinema room but the couch is more comfortable" He said and Dan wasn't suprised by the cinema room.comment but the fact he wanted to sit on a couch and watch a movie showed Phil was comfortable with him and that was more reassuring than anything.   
They sat down. Phil had popcorn sitting on the table and the movie was still going through previews neither minding as Phil told about how his parents loved more north, they wanted him to find a wife but when he refused he cut them off. He was fine without them but Dan empathized greatly. He hadn't spoken to his parents in years.  
The movie started and Phil went quiet. They chose Iron man, as Phil said his love for Robert Downey hr reached great lengths and Dan laughed loudly at covering his mouth.   
They watched the movie, Dan, shuffling around to get comfier.."You can take your shoes off and lay down" Phil said and Dan blushed slipping the shoes off his feet pulling them up to his chest. Nothing happened until Phil turned to him. "Would it be too early to put an arm around you?" Phil asked and Dan chuckled "No, that's inappropriate. You've only shoved your dick in me and fucked me into the mattress" He joked before he could over think it. Phil laughed, one of those laughs that are full of joy, deep and loud filling the room. Phil put his arm around his shoulders and he slumped into Phil's side. His eyelids became heavy and Phil was warm, like a firm heater pressed against his side. "We should get you home you're about right out" Phil laughed softly. Dan giggled sitting up. "Yeah sorry, thank you. For all this" Phil smiled softly. "dan you don't have to thank me for anything this isn't a gift" Dan nodded and smiled. "Yeah i know, you're just so sweet and I feel a bit imposing already" He almost muttered. "you're not imposing i want this. It's proper lonely in here, i want to be able to have you any time. You're amazing" Dan blushed and they stood walking towards the door. Dan yawned and covered his mouth as they settled into the car and left the house that could possibly be his home soon. "I don't expect an answer soon. Just, I don't want this to be overly formal but there still needs to be a formality, that means please don't wait longer than needed to get back to me." Dan nodded and Phil offered a smile as they pulled up. "I'll call when I have an answer" Dan mumbled. He wasn't overjoyed to go, he hadn't had this much good attention in a while and he was almost confident it was a yes but he wanted to sleep on it. Because no matter how it is when it's just them Phils still famous and he still will be his dirty secret. He's gonna leave everything and he isn't prepared quite yet. "May i walk you to the door?" Phil asked opening the car door sliding out and offering Dan his hand as he had done earlier, a proper gentleman indeed. "Of course" Phil smiled and they walked the short path and under the cover of Dans porch. "I had a great night Phil really. Than you for giving me this chance" He said and Phil shook his head. "You deserve better, I'll treat you like the princess you are I cross my heart on it" Dan chuckled and Phil took his hands pulling him closer. "As we've already  fucked, i am taking it i can give you a kiss goodnight" Dan chuckled wrapped his arms around Phils neck and pulling them closer into a kiss. IT was soft and Phil tasted like nothing but that was just fine for Dan. His lips were soft and Dan remembered how good they felt roughly against his neck.  
Phil's hand gripped at his sweater a little tighter and Dan pushed a little closer. They pulled apart with a smack, Dan giggled and Phil cleared his throat. "My apologies." He said stiffly. Dan shook his head and turned to his door. "Thank you." He said unlocking it. "I'd invite you in but I don't think I can be awake for any longer" Phil just smiled waving him goodbye and disappearing into the SUV. Dan stood on his porch biting his lip wondering if this was what he was ready for.


	3. 3: MY STRANGE ADDICTION

Dan woke up later than he'd hoped. The midday sun shone through his window and he blinked against its intrusive light.  
The memories of yesterday hung on his hazy mind. Phil and his blue eyes and dark quiff, his suits and soft hands. He smiled lightly into the quiet air of his room before pushing himself up. He shuffled into the kitchen, the coffee pot half full indicating yes Pj was awake already and made coffee and Chris was over because Pj hates coffee.  
He heard the hum of the TV in the living room and after making a cup of bitter black liquid in a soft pink mug he strolled in. Pj was half asleep against the armrest his legs thrown over Chris who watched the TV with knitted eyebrows. They both turned a bit to him when he walked in and sat in the chair across the love seat. "There he is, our precious baby boy. How was your night doll" Chris mocked? "Leave him alone. How did it go love" Pj asked throwing a look at Chris. "it was fine. He was amazing. Hi house is massive, didn't know they had those kinda places in Manchester" He said and Pj smiled. "He was quite the looker. Older for sure, he fits the sugar daddy look honestly." Chris said and Pj kickee h softly. "You saw him?" Chris snorted. "Yeah, Pj was in the drapes like a dog waiting for you to get home," he said with a fling of his hand. "For fuck sake, you don't have to rat me out over everything" Pj grumbled. Dan laughed and sipped his coffee. "He was handsome though, you two look cute together. The buff businessman and his pastel sugar baby" Dan blushed hiding his face in the mug. "What's he like? Is he proper? funny? did he show you his secret sex dungeon" Chris asked and Pj just looked like hed given up on stopping him? "He's business man-ish for sure, he's classy, suits, watches, and all that stuff. But he's funny too. He's a bit of a nerd but only a bit. He's just... exactly what I want" Pj awed and Dan grinned. "That's so sweet But Dan my love you can't get so attached it's not a relationship he's after love." And that hit him like a train. Because he hadn't thought of that. Phil wanted a sex toy, a boy to please and pay. Not a boyfriend. He wanted contracts and exchanges. Not cuddling and watching movies. "I think I better take a shower" He muttered. "Dan, Dan wait-" Pj said but Dan walked briskly to the shower. This wasn't heartbreak. It was just an added stress to the decision. He knew that if he needed the club would take him back but he'd quit so quick he didn't even know if he could swallow his pride enough to go back.  
After he showered he went back to the kitchen to make breakfast. The house was silent, no hum from the TV and suddenly Dan was lonely.  
He didn't like being alone in houses. Ever since he was little his parents knew not to leave him alone. His heart lurched a bit at that. They knew not to leave him alone until they did exactly that.  
He sighed again deciding to head to a café get something sweet to soothe his troubles. He slipped pants and a sweatshirt on grabbed keys and began his walk down the damp pavement. The rain had fallen all night now leaving nothing but streaks of mud on the once blank concrete. The splash of small puddles and the endless bustle of the cars reminded him he wasn't the only person in the word.  
He soon thought to Phil. Did Phil want him to be a personal slave or just a toy to fuck? Did Phil want to house him or did he feel bad? Would he be able to see PJ and Chris? Oh god, what would Pj do if he couldn't see him or talk to him, he worries and Dan knows that. He used to call all the time when he started the club, every time he left for work he'd get a call in the cab, then another middle of the night and he'd always text him when he was on his way home. Pj was Dan's parent and he didn't know if he could commit to leaving him.  
Phil was nice though, he was polite and very understanding. But there was something in him, something that made Dan shiver. He radiated dominance and power and held himself so prestigious Dan didn't know what he was really like.  
He reached the shop soon enough his legs barely aching. The shop was old, grimy and very American 50s which by the looks if the crumbling bricks probably were built then. The inside was clean and smelled like coffee and sweets as you'd expect. The pale faded red chairs were uncomfortable and the tables always a bit sticky but everything seemed so authentic. He ordered a coffee, decaf so he wouldn't be jittery, and a muffin the size of his hand. A small library was in the back, torn books with yellowing frayed pages on the old oak shelves. He grabbed one that looked like it was in the best shape. The clear cover torn, but mostly intact the title reading 'vast field of ordinary '.  
He flipped it open to a page and read through the first few pages before a lingering figure tapped his shoulder. He had grey eyes and choppy blond hair. "Benny, fancy seeing you" It clicked then. He worked at the club when Dan first got there, he quit a few months into it and Dan always wondered how he was doing as he was the only person to treat him with some respect in the place.  
"Hi, um sorry I can't remember your name it's been a while" He laughed. "Yeah, I'm Noah, I went by Jason" Dan smiled and nodded remembering. "Can I sit here?" He asked motioning to the seat across from Dan. "Yeah, it's Dan by the way," He said, being called Benny always made him feel like he was at work. "Dan suits you. Hows the club?" He asked. "Oh uhm, I quit a few days ago" A picture-Esq smile flashed across Noahs pleasantly tan skin. "Great, oh my god, I didn't know how horrible it was there till I left" Dan laughed nodding. He'd finished his coffee now left to pick at his muffin.  
The shop was empty mostly and Noah chatted about stories and how the club changed him. Dan listened, only listened that's why when the door chinged open he noticed. "Hey uh, I know this is a long shot but you wanna get outa here?"  
Phil. He stood at the counter a blank look as he scanned the shop. Dan tried to duck to avoid his gaze for some reason. But they locked eyes and Phil smirked. "You know him?" Noah asked. "Yeah, we met at the club. Been keeping in touch" He said and Noah rolled his eyes. Well, that was sorta douche. "Come on, let's get out of here," Noah said suggestively. Dan tensed as Phil scrunched his eyebrows. "Yeah, I don't know Noah." He said and Noah frowned. "Please? I'll make you feel good" He said with pleading eyes that only made Dan sorta wish it was Phil asking him to come with him. "No, I'm sorry." He said and Noah seemed to not like that "Dude, you do this shit for a living just come fuck" He growled. "Noah, fuck off" Dan went to stand but  Noah rose to hands clenched. "Noah, fuck off seriously, you're being a right douche now." Dan said loudly. "What the fuck ever. You should be glad someone wants to fuck you. WHoring yourself out isn't very cute Dan" "Oh fuck off Noah, you did it longer than me so I don't wanna -" "Woah Woah Woah, can you please not do this in the cafe?" A waiter cut in "Fuck off you fucking twat this isn't about you" Noah said glaring at the waiter. "You know what Dan, you'll never be more than a ballerina gone wrong." Noah sneered. "Woah, I suggest you take your shit out of here before I kick your ass" Dan was waiting for the voice to cut in but the firm thick deep tone still sent an unexpectant shiver down his spine. Noah just snorted turning around mumbling stuff dan couldn't bother to figure out. "You okay?" Phil asked and Dan  blushed slightly. "Yeah, uh, yeah sorry you had to-""It's fine i deal with those kind of dicks often. He said some shit that makes my blood boil man." Dan frowned then. Because what he said wasn't a lie. "You know he's bullshitting Dan?" Phil siad and he just shook his head. "No, he's right. I don't care though. I know i can't change it" He lies, right through his pearly white teeth.  
Phil frowns slightly. "Sorry, i intervened. I just hate ass hats" Phil apologized and Dan shook his hair curls flouncing "No,No it was sweet. Heroic, truly" He titted. "Ah yes, might as well call me your night in shining armor" Phil retrobuted with a easy smile. "If i can be your princess" Dan said before he could stop it. Phil chuckled and Dan blushed. "Of course, my princess" Dan blushed and grinned. "I know this might not be quite the time but do you wanna come over to mine for dinner" Phil asked glancing at his watch "Uhm, i don't know it's usually my night off from the club and i always spend it with Chris and Pj" He said softly hating to deny such an offer. "They can come.I should meet them anyways if we're really serious about the arrangement right" Dan smiled and nodded. "Yeah, right" And Phil nodded curtly. "Does 7 sound alright. My place" Phil asked "Yes, bit early for dinner but it's fine" Dan said anxiety building in his gut. "I just can't wait to see you again dear princess" And he unexpectedly took Dans hand. "Really though, I'll see you then. Text me or call my personal if you have a questions" He said and Dan grinned he was nervous but Phil was making him feel all warm with a joyous blush. "Yeah, thanks. I'm excited" And with that Phil left. Dan sat down and drank his coffee thinking of what he was gonna wear and what if phil didn't like pj or vice versa? These all ran rambid and Dan didn't even think that maybe he didn't want to do this yet. Because really deep down he'd already knew Phil was what he'd been looking for.  
"it's 6:45 are you ready yet?"  
Pj bellowed from the hallway. "No, i just don't think the thigh highs are dinner appropriate" He muttered to the man on the other side of the door. "Danny, you look adorable. He'd be a fool to not like them."  
Dan looked over himself. It was quite hot so he'd gotten some shorts black with buttons and a plain white tee. The thigh highs matched and looked cute too but the level of enticing he wasnt sure of. Because yes phil had seem him bare naked but this wasn't for money this time. He had to keep the clothes on and look presentable.  
"Alright I'm ready" He finally said and Chris squished his cheeks cooing at how he was so cute.  Pj swatted him away and headed to the waiting car.  
Pjs car was old, it smelled like vanilla and anti-freeze from the AC. But it did the job but the peeling navy blue paint stuck out in the ritzy neighborhood of the outer city. Dan drove because he knew where it was and because he knew there was a fence. A fence in which he was slightly panicking as he entered it.  
"Wow this is gorgeous," Pj said as they were stopped by the same man who drove him the previous day. "Daniel, great to see you'll park the car around back, I wouldn't be surprised if Mr,  Lester was waiting by the door," He said kind and gentle as his gray mustache lifted with a smile/ Dan thanked him before letting him take the car. "This garden is spectacular" Pj awed. "it is isn't it. He planted it all with his nan"  Pj and Chris giggled and cracked a joke Dan couldn't hear over his racing heart. He raised his hand to knock on the door taking a deep breath. He placed three gentle raps before pulling his hand away. The door was quick to open. "You must be Daniel and friends, Mr. Lester is right in the parlor dear." An older woman with salt and pepper hair, short and stubby with wide hips.  They followed her to the parlor that was just outside the doorway to the great expanse of the living room Dan snuggled into Phils side the night prior.  He'd thought about it more than he should have and every time shame flooded him, he shouldn't have been so touchy. He was tired and Phil was close and welcoming, it was to fast moving for his comfort.   
Dan blushed when she announced their presence and Phil turned around with a grin. His white shirt tucked in and buttoned over his broad chest. He held a cigarette over the open window. "Oh, I'm sorry I was meaning to greet you." He shook his head taking a draw from the cigarette blowing it out before flicking it out the window. "It's fine sir, great to see you again." He said, Chris snickered from behind him and he turned to glare at the two. "Dan, you don't need to call me sir... yet" He said andDan chocked flushing it red and Chris and PJ cackled loudly. "Oi, i like him already, haven't seen you so red since you walked in on me and Peej" Chris hollered and Phil joined with small laughed, deep and smooth and radiating pure sunshine.   
"I won't tolerate this bullying, this was supposed to a nice night" Dan muttered. Phil crossed the room still smiling his damn near blinding smile. "I'm Phil Lester, great to meet you" He said oh so charmingly.   
"The pleasure is ours, Dan really needs a man-"   
"I do not!" Dan protested blushing harsh still. Phil chuckled "Of course you don't love. You're a real alpha loner male" Phil teased and Dan pouted. "You're supposed to ,be flattering me remember." He said and Phil chuckled. "Speaking of flattering I got you something, a thank you for giving me a chance and driving all this way if you will" Dan blushed. "you don't have to repay me unless you want" He whispered and Dan went wide-eyed fighting a flush and Phil pulled a box out of his pocket. He handed it to Dan and Chris and PJ cooed "Why don't you get me presents"Chris whined making Pj roll his eyes "Because unlike Mr. Lester, I'm not rich and charming" Pj requited.   
Dan slid the top off the black box gasping and blushing. It was a chocker and not any chocker one of the pretty fancy ones off of Tumblr that costed out the ass. "You mentioned liking them last night and I couldn't help but get one. It'll look so nice around your pretty little neck don't you think" And if it wasn't for the bickering of Chris and PJ off to the side Dan would have dropped to his knees right then.  "You didn't have to. This was probably out the ass Phil I can't believe you" Phil smiled and Dan couldn't help but smile right into those blue eyes.   
"Mr. Lester dinner is set when you're ready" a maid called and Phil thanked her. "Great, I'm quite famished" Pj said and Dan rolled his eyes relishing in the chuckle Phil let out.


End file.
